


The Ice Surrounded Them

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arvedui chooses to depart with Círdan's sailors, even though the Lossoth warn him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Surrounded Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, challenge Weather

“The Lossoth did not wish us to go with you,” Arvedui said to the nearby elf, who began to laugh. 

“They are superstitious people. Did they say why they did not want you to go?” 

Arvedui wrapped his arms closer to his gaunt body, before answering. “They fear the Witch-king, like most these days. They say his arm stretches far out of the North and will kill us all.”

The elf smiled. “Lord Círdan would not have sent us after you if he believed we had no chance of returning home.”

“Perhaps. I will be glad to be on land again, nevertheless. When will we set sail?”

“Now, if you wish.”

The King nodded and the elf gave orders to lift the anchor. The boat began to drift forwards. 

Arvedui felt the wind hit his back and turned. 

“The wind almost appears to be mocking us. Such a calm breeze will not move us fast.” The elf leaned backwards against the mast. 

“No, but it is better than-“ Arvedui stopped. The wind picked up and water splashed onto the boat. “Can you control the boat if it gets too windy?”

The elf didn’t answer. Arvedui wrapped his cloak tighter and tried to shout over the wind. 

It was no use. 

The wind picked up even more, coming from the north. The boat rocked forward. 

Then the water came even higher on the boat. The ice surrounded them again. 

And then it broke the hull and swallowed them.


End file.
